Arnold's Little Problem
by Jen223
Summary: Arnold passes, um, read the story to find out. Warning, May be Spoiler! Part 3 and 4 are up!
1. Arnold's Little Problem

** Arnold's Little Problem (aka ALP)  
  
  
  
  
Disclamer -** I don't own Hey Arnold.   
  
**A.N - **No, this is not a love story if that's what you think. This will probably be one of the funnist stories you'll ever read. The beginning may not be that funny, but once you get to the first Chapter, it starts getting funnier. I first got this idea when I was busy thinking about PLP (Phoebe's Little Problem). A new episode of HA that hasn't aired in the U.S. I haven't seen it yet and I decided to write a Fanfic partly similar to it called Arnold's Little Problem. (ALP) Notice the title resembles. Lol! This may be a spoiler but I don't know. I've never seen it before, but I know _alot_ about the episode. Just warning you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Chapter 1 - Arnold's Little Problem  
  
**  
The bell rang as the start of the new school day began. All of the students were to be in the Auditorium to watch as Arnold read aloud a speech about safety.   
  
Arnold walked up in the front of the whole school and everyone was silent. Gerald gave Arnold and thumbs up as Helga continued writing in her pink dairy mysteriously. Arnold looked up at everyone's staring eyes and started his speech.   
  
"I think it's very important to be safe and Im about to tell you some ways of how to stay safe. For one, don't run in the street without holding an adults hand if you don't no how to cross. Never talk to strangers, they may seem great, but there not. Also, don't."  
  
  
Just then, a loud sound was heard from the front of the room. It was so loud, poor Helga could hear herself think. Then it stopped and all of the eyes in the room turned to poor Arnold as he looked up embarrassed and mumbled "Oh boy." He watched as everyone laughed. Gerald turned his thumbs down, and Helga giggled and wrote one last note in her diary.   
  
  
Arnold looked at everyone and didn't know what to do, so he ran out of the school. Phoebe watched closely and noticed a similar solution as she ran after him out of the school.   
  
"Hey Arnold! Are you ok?" She yelled after him. Arnold turned back.  
  
"Oh, Im sorry Arnold, but you know this will pass, trust me."   
  
Arnold scowled. "You mean 'pass around'? Yeah, I know.. now please Phoebe.." Arnold said. Unable to finish his sentence, he turned around and headed home. Phoebe watched as Arnold's shadow disappeared and Gerald ran up to her.   
  
"Hi Gerald" Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Hi Phoebe," Gerald saw Arnold running away and became a little worried. "do you think he''ll be alright?"   
  
"I don't know Gerald," Phoebe sighed. "I hope so."  
  
"Yeah, you no how optimistic that boy is though, believe me, I think he'll be just fine but you have to admit, Arnold blow it. Man that kids sick!" Phoebe sighed and started walking home as Gerald started laughing hysterically.   
**  
** When Phoebe got home her mom greeted her.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, how was your day honey?"  
  
"Terrible! You know that boy Arnold who always helps people, that I was talking about before?"  
  
"Ooh, I seem to remember, what about him?"  
  
"Um, he accidentally had a little, how should I put this, incident in school and he's very upset."  
  
"Did you try to talk to him? That might calm him down."  
  
"No mother, father. Arnold and me don't talk alot in school, plus. I possibly don't think I could help with such a task!"  
  
"Hey, try to Phoebe, he seems like a very sweet friend."  
  
"Well, not today." Phoebe said soberly and walked out.  
  
  



	2. Phoebe Goes to Arnold's House.

  
** Chapter 2 - Phoebe goes to Arnold's House  
**  
When Phoebe got to Arnold's, she knocked peacefully on the door until Arnold's grandpa answered it.  
  
"Hi" He said "who are you?"   
  
"Phoebe sir, Im a close friend of Arnold's from school."  
  
"Never heard of ya." Grandpa walked up to Arnold's room with Phoebe following close behind. "Arnold!" He called. "Your friend from school Phoebe's here"  
  
Arnold moaned deeply, this wasn't the kind of night he wanted to have chitchat with a friend whom he didn't talk to alot.  
  
"Come in" He sighed.  
  
Phoebe walked in and saw Arnold, laying in bed, with a thermometer in his mouth.  
  
"Arnold, what are you doing!" She shouted. "Shouldn't you be up playing with your friends, instead of laying in bed all disgruntled"   
  
Arnold sighed "After this incident, do you know if I even have one."   
  
Phoebe sat down next to Arnold and took the thermometer out of his mouth and threw it across the room.   
  
"Arnold," She said softly. "don't be so upset over such a small problem, look on the brighter side of things"  
  
"Like what?" He moaned. "Helga's no longer teasing me because she's afraid?"  
  
"No" Phoebe started. "Like no one got hurt."   
  
"Sure someone did" Arnold said.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "Ok, but you shouldn't lay in bed Arnold."  
  
"But, what could I..." But Arnold was interrupted by a ring from the phone in his room. Phoebe walked over to the phone and casually answered it.  
  
"Hello" She said.  
  
"Oh hey Phoebe" Somebody on the other line said. "Is Arnold there"  
  
"Sure Gerald, hold on." Phoebe walked over and handed the phone to Arnold.  
  
"Hello" He said nervously. "Oh, Hey Gerald, yeah, I remember." He said, then blushed. "Uh, Gerald?" Arnold face became redder.  
  
Arnold gave the phone to Phoebe. He was now blushing as red as an apple. Phoebe snatched the phone away from Arnold quickly and scowled into it, though her voice became soft.   
  
"What did you say to him?" She managed. "Ok, sure Gerald."  
  
Now, it was Phoebe's turn to blush. Arnold looked at Phoebe a bit confused as she hung up the phone.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Arnold asked.  
  
Phoebe blushed. "Could it have actually been what he said to you."   
  
Arnold rested his head on his pillow as Phoebe walked around Arnold's room still in circles.  
**   
** The next day at school, Mr. Simmon's was taking attendance and read a note aloud to the class.  
  
"Boys and girl, excuse me, quiet for a moment please. I got a note from Arnold's grandparents this morning and it seem Arnold won't be in school today because of personal reason."   
  
The class stared at Mr. Simmon's in an unmeaningful way and went on with there conversations. Gerald walked up to Phoebe.  
  
"Get any news about Arnold?"  
  
"No, not really. I didn't think it would affect him this much though. It was just a little incident."  
  
"Little?" Gerald mimicked. "Then why did it smell so bad"  
  
"Gerald," Phoebe scowled. "Your not helping."   
  
"Ok. Phoebe. But you have to admit. There still airing out the gym because of that 'little' incident." Gerald started laughing and Phoebe just sighed.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so" She said, not wanting to disagree with her crush.  
  
"Class!" Mr. Simmon's yelled still trying to get there attention. "Please just listen to me!" At his loud yelling, the class finally turned to look at him. He continued "Class, maybe you'll pay more attention if we work in the library. Helga, could you get in front of the line and fart us out in the hall?"  
  
"Uh, Mr. Simmon's, I don't think I want to do that.  
  
"Oh, I mean start us out in the hall"  
  
"Ooh, I'll do that." Helga smiled and opened the door.  
  
Gerald smiled "I guess he's still thinking of the incident with Arnold yesterday as well."  
  
"I guess" Phoebe sighed and raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Phoebe?" Mr. Simmon"s said.  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked.  
  
"Sure Phoebe," He said "Now class, grab a seat in the Library"**  
**  
Meanwhile, Phoebe walked in the bathroom and climbed out the window in search of Arnold to try and talk to him.  
  
  
She walked down the street until she saw Arnold house. The door was opened so she just walked in. She walked up to Arnold room and knocked on the door hearing something from his room that sounded familiar. Arnold slowly opened the door and Abner ran out squealing and knocking Phoebe over. Phoebe quietly got up and asked Arnold what was wrong with Abner. Arnold looked at Phoebe and blushed deeply and lead her out in the kitchen. Phoebe couldn't help wondering what Arnold was hiding. Arnold sat down across from Phoebe on the left side of the table, as Phoebe sat on the right.  
"Arnold" Phoebe started. "Why didn't you come to school today."  
  
"I haven't been feeling good." Arnold kind of lied.  
  
Phoebe walked over and sat closer to Arnold "Are you still upset because of that little incident yesterday?" she said  
  
"A little" Arnold imitated hiding his face.  
  
"I can't believe your so sensitive." Phoebe smiled Arnold winced back at her embarrassed.  
  
"Remember when you helped me when I had the same problem and cheered me on?" Phoebe smiled walking closer to Arnold.   
  
"Yeah, but I didn't want to, heck I'd ratter play baseball than hang with you."  
  
"Arnold" Phoebe gasped now backing away. "That's terrible! That fart when to your head."   
  
Arnold rolled his eyes "Really, and I thought it went all around the auditorium."   
  
Phoebe sneered. "Gee, you sure are smart today."  
  
"Well, I don't know about that, but I don't feel as bloated."  
  
"Then why won't you come back?"  
  
"Are you sure they won't give me detention?"  
  
"Positive" She smiled.  
  
"Then I'll come back in a month." Arnold said.  
  
"Then you'll get suspended." She replied  
  
Arnold smiled "Ooh that sounds like fun."  
  
"Arnold" Phoebe started. "Why don't you want to come back to school?"  
  
"Cause I had an accident." Arnold replied all sweet and innocent.  
  
"Arnold, will you make since!?!" Phoebe yelled. Arnold stood up from his seat.  
  
"Im too embarrassed, Phoebe, think about it, how long do you think I'll last since I passed gas around the class?"  
  
"Why do you ask?" She smiled.  
  
"I've been harassed" He said.   
  
She sighed "I guess nothing's going to get you out of this house." She said upset.  
  
"A fire will." He replied.  
  
"I give up!" Phoebe yelled all mad and walked out of Arnold house slamming the door.  
  
Eventually, Phoebe made her way back to school in time for lunch. She got her lunch and sat by Gerald at the lunch table.  
  
"Man Phoebe, these sweetfarts are good, mmm mm."  
  
"Um Gerald." Phoebe started. "Don't you mean 'sweettarts'?"  
  
"Huh, Oh yeah" Gerald said eating his last one. "So, where have you been." Gerald asked Phoebe.  
  
"Doing nothing different." She said.  
  
"But locking yourself up in the bathroom for an hour?" He replied.  
  
"Well," Phoebe started. "Sometimes I take longer than usual."   
  
"Well that was long enough" Gerald said.  
  
Meanwhile, at the lunch table next to them.  
  
Sticky sighed. "I reckon I'll fail, the last part of our project is due on Monday. Sid looked at Sticky and panicked.  
  
"Boy howdy, I completely forgot, how am I going to finish the last fart that soon? It gonna take longer then Monday!" Sticky stared.   
  
"I reckon you meant part Sid."   
  
"Oh yeah right." Sid said calmly.  
  
  



	3. Phoebe's Plan

** Arnold's Little Problem (aka ALP)  
  
  
  
Lol! Here's Chapter three. I hope you like it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
**Chapter 3 - Phoebe's Plan  
  
**  
Phoebe looked at Gerald. "I just don't know Gerald" Phoebe sighed, then a great idea popped in her head. "Wait a minute Gerald, what if me, you and the others went to Arnold's. Maybe we can try to cheer him up, together!"  
  
Helga walked over to there table.   
  
"What are you two talking about? Arnold's such a stupid football head. Let him ponder in his bedroom for once."  
  
Phoebe stood up. "No Helga, Arnold doesn't feel good. I mean, isn't it right that once in his live he can blow it?"   
  
Helga grinned. "As long as he blows it kindly and It doesn't smell."   
  
"Well, smell or not smell we need to help him." Phoebe said.   
  
Meanwhile in Arnold's room, Arnold was pacing around his room unsure of what to do next. He walked downstairs and saw his Grandpa talking with Oscar.   
  
"And so I didn't beet my money on the bob tail nag."   
  
"Yes you did Oscar and your gonna pay for every cent." Oscar ran out of the kitchen as Arnold came in.  
  
"Oh hi Arnold." Arnold's grandpa began. "So I here shortman's playing hooky today." Grandpa smiled.  
  
"No, of coarse not. It's just, have you ever pasted gas in class." Arnold asked.  
  
"Oh no Arnold, I since another problem, what is it?"   
  
"It's not a problem." Arnold said.   
  
"Oh I get was you mean, but don't get to carried away with it Arnold."  
  
Arnold bulged. "No Grandpa, I didn't mean It like that!" Arnold shook his head.  
  
"I remember when I was your age."   
  
"Uh Grandpa" Arnold started. "Is this gonna be along story cause I really don't feel up to it?"   
  
"Of coarse, now, in the beginning, I was a normal child, always dressed myself and ate my meal, but one day, I went to school, and I was so full of gas that you would not believe it. I was passing it all day long. Now of coarse my friend sitting next to me didn't want to question what I ate for dinner last night, and sure I lost the girl I liked, but it was still fun when it got out of me."  
  
Arnold looked at his elder weirdly. "Uh, catch you later grandpa."  
  
Arnold went out the front door and finally found something to do. Stay away from his grandpa. Arnold looked down the street and saw Phoebe walking down with Gerald and Helga. When Phoebe approached him, Arnold sat down on his stoop and looked at her weirdly.   
  
"What now Phoebe?" He asked in a pleading way.  
  
"You have just got to come back to school Arnold, the whole class misses you, and we can't think of anything but you." Phoebe sighed talking to Arnold. Arnold just crossed his arms a bit red because Gerald and Helga were with her.   
  
"Come on Arnold." Gerald said walking up to him. "Now you know that wasn't the worst one you let in the world."  
  
"What do you mean?" Arnold shivered.   
  
"Remember when you told me about you meeting Helga at the beach and being with her all summer?"  
  
Helga looked at Arnold then at Gerald and backed away. "I don't want to hear any more of the story Gerald." She said.  
  
Arnold blushed. "Me nether" He paused. "Phoebe, why are you doing this?"   
  
"I want to make you feel better."   
  
Arnold sighed. "Well, your making me feel worst." Helga sighed at Arnold and turned to look at Phoebe slyly.  
  
"Let me handle this Phoebs, so you let one rip in class and your upset, it's not like it's the end of the world."  
  
"Yeah Arnold," Gerald began. "You've farted in school plenty of other times. Like the time where you liked Ruth and you were trying to get near her, or the time where you were talking about pigeon man and Helga asked if he smelled, when you were in the food contest and you got to full at the end and don't think I didn't notice the time you were playing Romeo, and poor Phoebe, it wasn't her problem there, no." Gerald turned to Phoebe and she blushed. "it was yours. So, in conclusion, you've fart alot more then you think Arnold, and as your best friend, I would have to say that you lower down on beans."  
  
"Thanks Gerald, but I have to say after all I've heard from you, that I would like you to leave." Arnold said very emotionless.  
  
"But Arnold." Gerald said.  
  
"Out!!!" Arnold yelled getting up about to hit Gerald in the head.  
  
"Im out Im out!" Gerald yelled running home.   
  
Helga looked at Arnold and bulged. "Did you really do that Arnold" Arnold blushed a little, but managed to speak.   
  
"Now Helga, I don't think that's any of your business." Arnold smiled.  
  
"Well, If you did or not you did, you've still got to come back to school soon." Phoebe looked at Arnold in a pleading way. "Oh come on Arnold, you can't stay off of school forever."  
  
"Sure I can, and I'm thinking that's the best thing to do."   
  
Phoebe sighed. "No, that's the worst thing to do. You'll fail!"  
  
Arnold smiled. "And the class doesn't have to see me again, good plan Phoebe."  
  
"Arnold," Phoebe started. "You have been acting very strange today."  
  
"What's wrong with that." He asked.   
  
Phoebe looked at Helga and shook her head. "Why do I even try" She said.  
  
" I don't know, why?" Arnold asked.  
  
Phoebe shook her head and followed Gerald down the street.   
  
Helga looked at Arnold's sad expression and walked up closer to him.   
  
"So," She started, getting closer to him. "I guess it's just you and me." Arnold sighed.  
  
"Yeah, just make fun of me like you normally do right?" Arnold paused. "Look Helga, it's getting a little late. It's five and I've got to go in. If Im back tomorrow in school, you can tease me there." Arnold walked in his house sadly.  
  
Helga took one last look at Arnold and ran around to the right side of his house and started reciting poetry, but unknown to her, Arnold heard her.   
  
"Helga?" He started. "Is that you?" He smiled.   
  
Her voice sounded like music to him. He followed the sound and found Helga talking to herself around the right side of the house. Though he knew that it was weird, he didn't want to miss this moment to see Helga's nicer side. So he listened.   
  
  
_"Oh Arnold, my poor benevilis boy,  
the one whom so keeps me in joy.  
The one who sits by Gerald in class,  
the one whom I've never thought would pass.  
The one who came to earegarted,  
when the class found out he farted."   
  
  
_Arnold bulged still listening to Helga's poem. Not thinking about words of like, but words of hate. Helga put her locket away and walked away, hoping Arnold would be back in school soon. Arnold stared at Helga hoping to take off some more. He ran in the house and heard his grandpa still telling his childhood story. Depressed and sad, Arnold when in his room to go to bed even though It was only fifteen minutes passed five. 


	4. The Conclusion

** Arnold's Little Problem (aka ALP)**  
  
**Here's the last part.**  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 4 - The Conclusion  
  
**  
A few days later in school, Phoebe started noticing Arnold not coming to school. After lunch that day, she went up to Mr. Simmon's.   
  
"Mr. Simmon's" She started. "Why hasn't Arnold been coming to school."  
  
"Well Phoebe, I think Arnold still doesn't feel good."   
  
Phoebe sighed. "I talked to Arnold a few days ago and I think he's still nervous about the incident. He won't come out of his house, at all."  
  
The other students walked in the classroom.  
  
Mr. Simmon's sighed. "I wish I could help Phoebe, but it's his decision if he's ready to come back to school yet."   
  
"Well, I wish he would hurry up" Phoebe stated truefully.   
  
Just then, the fire alarm went off and almost the whole class but Phoebe and Helga ran out the door. Principal Waltz yelled down the hallway screaming to all of the children.  
  
"It was a false alarm!" He yelled. Principal Waltz saw Curly next to the fire alarm running around like an animal. "Excuse me" Principal Waltz said, he scowled at Curly and grabbed his hand. "Your coming in my office."   
  
Phoebe looked around, trying to find some clue to get Arnold out of it, but with all the noise around her, it was hard. Helga went back to her seat. Phoebe looked around at all of the students and got a brilliant plan.   
  
"Helga?" She said, walking up to Helga's seat. "Give me your money."  
  
Helga stared at Phoebe for a second, then bursted out in laugher. "Good one Phoebs. Your too timid to take my money, plus I only have 35c."   
  
"That will be enough." Phoebe said snatching the money from Helga. Helga stared very surprised. "Phoebe took my money." She said to Gerald who was watching the whole thing.  
  
"Well, you've got to pay her back somehow by the way you treat her all the time." Helga scowled at Gerald and Gerald got out of his seat scared.  
  
"I think Im, Im, gonna go to the bathroom." He stuttered.  
  
Phoebe walked out of the classroom and saw a pay phone next to the entrance of the school. She started dialing Arnold's number up hoping Arnold would believe her.   
  
"It's the only way to get him back in school." She said. "Or at least get him worrying about it."  
  
  
Arnold was looking out his window when he heard the phone ring. He decided to answer it.   
  
"Hello" He said.  
  
"Oh it horrible Arnold, horrible!" Phoebe said into the phone.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you talking about"   
  
"It's just terrible Arnold, the gas can fell down, and the whole place is on fire! Me, and Helga, and Gerald are all stuck in the school!"  
  
"What!" Arnold yelled. "There's no way out? Did you call the fireman and how close is the fire to you." Phoebe sighed, she hated to lie.  
  
"Yes, there busy, and only inches away." She breathed hard.   
  
"Don't worry, Im coming up there as fast as I can, I'll help you guys."  
  
She smiled into the phone.   
  
"So, you'll be up hear," She paused. and you'll save us?"  
  
"Of coarse!" Arnold said starting to get dressed. "But can I leave Gerald inside, he''s been bugging me."   
  
Phoebe shook her head thinking he still wasn't normal.  
  
"Just hurry up!" Phoebe yelled. She coughed into the phone a few times before hanging it up.  
  
Phoebe ran back to her classroom, just in time for the lesson to start.   
  
Later, in class. Helga stared at Mr. Simmon's, then at Phoebe.   
  
"When is this lesson gonna be over Phoebe?"   
  
Phoebe looked at her watch. "In exactly 5 minutes and 5 seconds Helga."   
  
Helga sighed. "This is boring." She said.  
  
"Open up to page 53 in your textbooks." Mr. Simmon's told the class. but was interrupted by a slamming door across the hall that caught the whole classes attention. The sound got closer until there classroom door swayed opened and Arnold came running in out of breath.  
  
"Where's the fire, where's the fire!" He yelled. Helga got out of her seat and looked at Arnold strangely.  
  
"What fire football head."  
  
"Welcome back Arnold!" Mr. Simmon's greeted him.  
  
Gerald shook his head, but greeted his friend too. "We missed you man."  
  
Sticky looked at Arnold.  
  
"Why Arnold, it's two forty, why did you decided to come back to school so dang late?"  
  
Sid smiled. "At last I can have some help to finish the last fart!" Everyone looked at Sid strangely. "I mean, 'part'"   
  
Lila walked up to Arnold. "I've missed you oh so much Arnold." Lila smiled, then hugged Arnold. Arnold backed away from Lila a little.  
  
"Sorry Lila, I'm, not in the mood for hugs right now."  
  
"Hi Arnold" Eugene said walking up to Arnold, he got there after tripping over the overhead cord. "Alot of things have happened when you were gone, I got my head stuck in the toilet twice, and I failed the Math test. You could have been there to help me." Arnold looked around his smiling class a little embarrassed at himself.  
  
"Sorry Eugene, I hope you recover soon."  
  
The bell rang for the end of school that day and Helga walked up to Arnold. "So um, I'm glad you feel better football head."   
  
Arnold smiled and hugged Helga.  
  
"Thanks Helga, I can be silly sometimes." Helga smiled, then smacked herself for enjoying the hug. She pushed Arnold away.  
  
"Back off football head." She yelled. "What do you think your doing?!? I've told you a bazillion times not to touch me, does anything get in that football head of yours, and I thought you weren't in the mood for hugs." Arnold sighed, then smiled at Helga.  
  
"Sorry Helga, sometimes I don't know what Im doing." Helga scowled at Arnold and started to walk out the door.   
  
"Well, I can certainly tell." She said sarcastically and walked out.  
  
Arnold looked around the room, everyone lefted except for Phoebe who was packing up. He slowly walked up to her and tapped on her back, she turned around and faced Arnold looking a little pall.   
  
"Phoebe," He started. "I need to talk to you."  
  
  
** The End  
  
A.L.N - Thanks for all the reviews. I'm gonna work on 'Sad Country Songs' .**


End file.
